


und alles ist Honig

by Estelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Two Red Jennies keep meeting
Relationships: Charade Amell/Sera
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	und alles ist Honig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toshi_Nama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/gifts).



> I saw the pairing and was like _oh_ , why did I never think of that? So here we are :)
> 
> Thanks to Jarakrisafis for the beta!

Charade had met the elf a few times now. Or she supposed that that was an inaccurate descriptor, as the other girl had made it quite clear what she thought of _elfiness_ , as she called it.  
So it was probably better to say that she had met _the other Red Jenny_ several times now.  
Sometimes it was just fleeting encounters, going after the same target or checking the same stash, but sometimes, they had also worked together and talked a little afterwards.  
Charade found that she was quite intrigued.  
The other girl was quick-witted and opinionated, with an interesting worldview, and she was good with her bow - maybe even better than herself, not that she would ever tell her that. 

Currently, they were sitting on a wall of some ruins somewhere outside of Denerim.  
They had both come here for a job, but someone else had finished it before them, so now they had a bit of time on their hands. When the other girl had offered wine, Charade certainly didn’t say no.  
“So then Lord what’s-his-face was standing there, yeah? Pants down, covered in honey.”  
She was recounting the story of one of her last missions, and Charade burst out laughing at the image.  
“Which is when the Jar of Bees comes in”, she continued, and that gave Charade pause.  
“Hold on, the what?”  
Grinning, the other Red Jenny reached into her back and produced a rectangular glass flask full of - was that _living bees_?  
Charade just stared at it for a second, then she grinned too.  
“ _That_ is genius!  
“I know. Maybe I’ll tell you the recipe one day.”  
The other girl winked at her, and Charade smiled.  
“I would like that.” She took a sip of the wine, and made a decision and held out her hand. “I’m Charade.”  
Fixing her with a calculating stare, the other girl finally nodded and took her hand. “Sera.”

The next time they met, Charade was in Kirkwall to visit her father. It still felt strange to say that, but she was glad that she had gotten the chance to get to know him, and her cousin along with that.  
They were just strolling through the Lowtown market - not that there was all that much to see. Conversation with her father was still somewhat awkward and stilted, but she appreciated that he was clearly making an effort.  
Talking to Hawke was easier in that regard. They had more in common, and there was a lot less guilt about not being in each other’s lives.  
She was just telling a story of her last run in with some smugglers, when Sera quite literally crashed into her, almost knocking her off her feet.  
Finding her balance, she put her hands on Sera’s hips to steady her aswell, and looked at her with a grin.  
“Trying to sweep me off my feet, I see?”  
Sera laughed. “Yeah, sure, exactly my intention.”  
Then she looked over her shoulder quickly, making no move to step away from Charade, instead looping her arms around her neck.  
“Are they gone?”  
Charade was immediately on alert, scanning the street for anyone suspicious, and Hawke, who had tensed at Sera crashing into them, stepped a little closer, picking up on the possibility of a threat, while Gamlen looked half confused and half alarmed.  
When nothing happened, Charade relaxed a bit, and Sera grinned up at her,  
“Thanks for the save! See you around!”  
She stretched up to brush a kiss across her cheek, and throwing a wink her way, she disappeared into the crowd, and Charade shook her head, but couldn’t fight a smile.  
Hawke nudged her with her elbow. “Nice friend you have there.”  
There was just enough emphasis on _friend_ to make it clear what she was implying, and Charade felt her face heat up, not used to being teased like that.  
“Shut up!”, she replied eloquently, and Hawke’s grin just got wider.  
“Please keep me updated how that goes!”, she demanded, and Charade sighed, and looked at her father uneasily.  
Gamlen just shrugged. “I don’t particularly want to hear about it. But she seems nice?”, he offered as an afterthought, and Hawke laughed.  
“She is.” Charade smiled, sure that her cousin would keep teasing her about that. She supposed she couldn’t really say anything against that, what with how many questions she had already asked her.

A few weeks later, she was finishing a job, an easy enough burglary - or so she thought.  
Just as she was about to leave through the window to disappear into the night, the door to the room flew open, and Sera barged in, two guards hot on her heels.  
Instinctively, she reached for her bow, shooting one of the guards before he could even see her, and Sera giggled.  
Turning around, she then threw one of those bee jars at the other guard, which gave Charade the time to fire two more arrows, ending the commotion effectively.  
“Fancy seeing you here!”, Sera commented excitedly, and Charade laughed.  
Then she got a closer look at the guard who was still covered in bees and some sort of sticky liquid.  
“Is that honey?”  
Sera grinned, stepping closer to her. “Told you I might share the recipe one day.”  
“Thanks. We should get out of here before more of them come,” she noted then, and they escaped through the window just like she had initially planned.

Later that night, they made camp in a forest a sufficient distance away, and when Sera finally kissed her, it tasted like honey.


End file.
